The Human Peerage
by Dragons123d
Summary: Andrew River couldn't believe his eyes, was this really happening? Did he really get his wish?
1. Chapter 1

Andrew River didn't know what to do, he had been reading quietly on his bed, wishing that he could have a peerage just like in his favorite book series; Elementary SxS (Succubus x Sorceress), when in a flash of light appeared an entire chess piece set. Unlike the book's Dark Pieces, which were checker pieces, Andrew could feel the energy and power flowing from the chess pieces.

' _Could it be that my wish came true? They look so different, yet almost the same thing.'_ Andrew thought to himself as he reached for the king piece.

The moment his finger brushed against the piece, the king rose and then shot into his chest. Andrew fell back, his chest hurting before it stopped. Lifting himself from his bed, rubbing his chest as he groaned softly. That hurt slightly, but he felt even better than ever now. He could feel the other pieces on the bed, each one pulsating with an inner power that was hid well by their small appearance.

The ten year old picked up the queen piece, moving it with his fingers as he thought of how he could test if he really had a way to gain his own peerage. Then it came to him, his sister!

' _Lily would make a great queen! But, I have to do it while she is asleep or she might ban me from getting the issue of Elementary SxS!'_

Getting up from his bed and moving silently towards the door, Andrew opened it and headed to his sisters room. On her bed was Lily River, her white hair was tied in a loose ponytail and had two hair shaped triangles on each side of her head. He made his way to his sister's bedside before putting the queen chess piece on Lily's chest. He didn't get any further as Lily woke up and noticed her brother.

"Andrew, what are you doing out of bed?" She yawned tiredly, her red eyes seeming to glow slightly in the dark room.

Andrew considered his options before he told her everything, how the pieces appeared to now. Lily looked at him before taking the queen piece that had fallen off of her and sat up. Patting the bed next to her, Lily studied the chess piece as Andrew got up on her bed.

"So, you have the king piece inside of you, right?" The nineteen year old asked, taking her eyes off of the queen piece and looking at her brother.

"Yes…" Andrew paused before adding "It hurt slightly when it entered too."

Lily pulled him to herself, hugging him before asking "And you wanted to make me your queen? You know I hate being your lab rat, Andrew but I'll make an exception this once as I want to see if this will happen myself." The red eyed girl said, handing the queen back to Andrew.

"Ok" Andrew smiled before having his sister lay on her back as he placed the chess piece on her chest. "I, Andrew River, make you, Lily River, my queen! Please enjoy the new life that I have given you!"

The chess piece did nothing for a moment before glowing blood red, its power doubling from what he could feel and sank into his sister's body. Lily's face seemed to soften before it was over; the white haired woman sat up slowly and placed her hand where the queen piece had been only moments before.

"That was…different" Lily said before she hugged Andrew. "Andrew, I think you should stay here, so I can keep you from getting another piece until tomorrow."

Andrew nodded, yawning as he snuggled against her with a small smile on his lips. The siblings were asleep only minutes later.

* * *

In the Underworld, Lord Beelzebub had been working on his latest creation of Evil Pieces. He had just put the finishing touches on the pieces when they started glowing and then vanished completely. He was stunned for several minutes before he started searching for them with his powers, as he placed a spell on the pieces that allowed him to see where all of his Evil/ Satanic piece creations were.

What he saw was astonishing, a human child had the king piece inside of him and he wasn't a devil! His queen piece was a mutant piece and from what he could tell, she was the boy's sister. This was a troubling yet interesting development, he mussed to himself that if this boy could wield the Evil Piece's then he could keep them, Lord Beelzebub would have to report it to the Maou.

"Hmmm, enjoy your newfound peerage, child, as it will be taken when the Devil's find out." He said to himself before getting up had headed towards the government center.

* * *

The next morning saw the two River children at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Andrew was looking at his remaining pieces as Lily read the newspaper. Lily's cat was sitting on the table, seemingly to study the chess pieces in an almost human-like manner. Andrew started growing warry of his sister's cat, so he picked up the bishop piece and tossed it at the cat.

To his shock and Lily's surprise, the piece connected with the cat and sank into its body. The cat fell to the ground before it started to change into a very beautiful and buxom woman with cat ears and two cat tails. Andrew had fallen out of his chair and was getting up, while Lily was at the woman's side and helped her up into a chair.

"Ugh…nya, what happened?" The woman asked, clearly confused.

"Um, I think you just became the bishop piece in my little brother's 'peerage', I think it's called." Lily answered as she looked at her brother, who had regained his seat.

"Wait…are you devils?!" The woman's voice took on a horrified note, her eyes showing fear.

"What? Devils, no." Andrew shook his head "My sister and I are human."

The woman didn't look convinced as she said "Then why do you have an entire set of Evil pieces with you?"

"Evil pieces? You mean these, right?" Andrew pointed at the innocent looking chess pieces on the table.

The cat eared woman nodded and Andrew said "I wished for them, after reading the latest issue of Elementary SxS. The king piece is inside of me and my sister is the queen piece, though her piece glowed red instead of being plain white."

"Wait, your sister has a mutant piece inside of her and hasn't grown any wings because of it?"

Lily shook her head "No, I haven't neither has Andrew, though you seem to know what these chess pieces are, so could you explain what they are to use then?"

The woman nodded before she explained "Well, the Evil piece system is a system that the Devil Faction use to he rebuild their numbers after the Great War, each piece has a different attribute. The King is able to feel the other pieces of his peerage; the Queen has all the attributes of the Rook, Knight, and Bishop."

"The Rook has immense strength and defense, the Knight is all about speed and endurance, and finally, the Bishop grants the person who has it increased magical powers. The Pawns are the weakest but when the King say's there in enemy territory, they are able to change their piece attribute to that of a Queen, Rook, Knight, and Bishop."

Lily nodded at the explanation while Andrew looked lost before he asked "Um, so everything is like chess then…"

The woman nodded "Nya, yes it is"

Lily asked "If you're the Bishop then what is your name?"

The cat eared woman smiled "Nya, I'm Kuroka, the Nekomata!"

* * *

Over the next few days, Andrew learned more about the Evil Piece system from Kuroka, who had originally been in a peerage until her King had tried to torture her little sister and Kuroka had been forced to kill him. Lily had been worried that Kuroka might harm Andrew after that but her fears were unfounded as Kuroka had told them that she was going to be their adoptive sibling.

Andrew had noticed his sister doing a lot of typing on her laptop lately, so with the help of his new 'sister', he was able to read what she had been typing. It turned out that his sister was a fan of the Friday Night's Horrors graphic novel series and was writing a fanfiction story about the main character; Jessica Issabella Voorhees. Later that night, Andrew wanted to give his sister a surprise but couldn't stop thinking of Jessica.

' _What if I wish Jessica into existence and make her apart on my peerage and show her to Lily in the morning'_ He thought to himself as he started wishing for the hockey masked vixen to appear in his room.

It would take an hour of wishing as hard as he could but in the end, Jessica had appeared. The woman was at least six and a half feet tall, wearing a blue shirt that didn't cover her six pack, ripped black pants, a brown jacket, thick boots, black gloves and a hockey mask was placed so that it covered the left side of her beautiful face.

"Um, hello Jessica…" Andrew said softly, he knew that he was treading on dangerous ground with the masked girl.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked sharply, her hand reaching for her machete.

"I'm Andrew River" Andrew squeaked, starting to shake in fright and begin doubting himself. "I brought you here and wanted to ask if you wanted to be a part of my peerage."

The hockey masked woman looked at him before saying "Why should I join your 'peerage'?"

Andrew gulped; at least she wasn't attacking him yet. "Well, you could have a family that you never had and you would be even stronger…"

Jessica blinked before saying "Family?"

Andrew nodded "Yeah, a peerage is like a family, each piece is an important part and makes it all work!"

Jessica looked doubtful "So, if I do join your peerage, I can have a family, right?"

Andrew nodded.

"Very well, you seem trustworthy for the moment." The comic book killer said softly, her arm returning to her side.

"Oh, thank you, um, what piece would you like?" Andrew asked as he pulled out a Rook, Knight, Bishop and Pawn for Jessica to see.

Jessica pointed at the Rook piece, Andrew nodded before having her lay on the ground. He placed the Rook on her belly and said "I, Andrew River, make you, Jessica Issabella Voorhees, my Rook! Please enjoy the new life I have given you!"

The Rook's color changed to that of blood before sinking into the hockey masked vixen's body. Andrew let Jessica have his bed and curled up on his floor, though she tossed him a pillow and blanket.

* * *

The next morning, Andrew showed Jessica to Lily. What happened next shocked Kuroka and the new Rook.

"Andrew River," Lily's voice was cold and calm, but her eyes showed anger "Could you join me in my bedroom?"

The siblings didn't come back down for several hours after that and when they did; Andrew apologized to Jessica for summoning her without thinking about what he was doing. Lily then introduced herself and Kuroka to the new Rook after that.

* * *

Sirzech Lucifer was silent as he listen to Lord Beelzebub report on the latest Evil Piece's, but what interested him was that the Evil Piece's didn't turn the human child into a devil. Lord Beelzebub had explained that the King piece would evolve to allow the maximum efficiency for the piece's new master, so when it met a new High Classed Devil, it would change to be used efficiently by the Devil.

"But, all Evil Pieces are made with the powers of Devil Kind and should have either incinerated the boy or turned him into a new Devil." Lord Beelzebub finished speaking.

Serafall Leviathan then asked "How did the pieces get to the boy in the first place?"

The Devil Lord shrugged "That I do not know, but I would suggest that one of the Maou send a representative to the boy. It might be a good way to keep an eye on him as well as help him learn more about the Evil Piece system as a whole."

Sirzech nodded before he said "That is an excellent idea, but who do we send as our representative?"

Serafall spoke up "I could have my younger sister, Sona, be the representative, she has told me that boredom is getting to her so it would be a way to not only help us but she could gain a new ally."

Sirzech nodded "Very well, Serafall. Please inform Sona of her new job, if that is everything then I call this meeting to a close."


	2. Chapter 2

Sona Sitri gave her older sister a look before asking "Ok, so I'm going to be the representative to this person, who somehow got a peerage without turning into a devil, am I correct so far?"

Serafall nodded, Sona then continued "And I have to report back every time I go?"

The Leviathan Maou nodded "Yep, though it doesn't have to be every time you visit."

The Sitri heir removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, this was not just a simple job. Not by a long shot.

"If I do this, how am I supposed to not get myself harmed if things go south?" Sona asked.

Serafall looked pensive before answering "You'll have your queen with you as you do this."

Sona gave her sister a look before sighing, giving her agreement before heading to bed. She would start on this mission tomorrow.

* * *

It became apparent that this mission wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot. Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, had arrived at the address and the Sitri Heir felt her heart drop. This was Andrew's house; this was not what Sona expected at all.

Tsubaki looked at Sona with a calculated expression before asking "This is your adoptive nephew's home, isn't it?"

Sona could only nod in answer, her voice failing her for what seemed like the first time. Shaking herself out of her shocked state, Sona walked up to the door and knocked on it. The two devils waited quietly until the door opened and showed Lily River, who smiled at the sight of Sona.

"Sona, it you" The white haired woman said before pulling Sona into a hug, Sona had a smile but it was a small one.

"Yes, it's me but I'm not just here for a visit, Lily" Sona said, her voice changed into a serious one.

Lily gave Sona a look before whispering "You're a Devil, aren't you?"

"How…?" Tsubaki started to ask when Lily answered flatly.

"I can see the Evil pieces you both carry inside of you."

That surprised them both; very few could see the Evil pieces once they were inside of someone.

Sona spoke "Lily, the Devil's sent me to be an ambassador to whoever has an entire set of Evil pieces and hasn't turned into a devil. Please tell me you are the king piece."

Lily shook her head before replying with "Mutant Queen Piece"

Sona then came to the only other conclusion "Its Andrew, he's the King Piece, isn't he?"

"Yes, and he already has a Rook and Bishop as well. You might want to come in and sit before you meet them all." Lily let them in before showing them to the couch and went to get her brother.

Sona sat quietly before a black cat leaped up next to her and she started petting it absentmindedly, Tsubaki watched the black feline with a small smile. Then, Lily returned with Sona's adoptive nephew and another woman that had a hockey mask covering the left side of her face.

"Aunt Sona!" Andrew ran up and hugged her; she smiled and returned the hug.

"Sis said that you wanted to meet my peerage, right?" Sona smiled at her nephews question but nodded.

Andrew grinned before picking up the cat and whispered something in its ear. He put it down and the two devils watched it change into a woman in a revealing kimono.

"This is my Bishop, Kuroka the Nekomata" Andrew introduced the SS Class Stray Devil, who bowed before finishing with a cat like 'nya'.

"And my Rook, Jessica Issabella Voorhees, from the Friday Night's Horrors comic series." Andrew finished, pointing at the hockey masked beauty.

Sona was about to ask something but Andrew continued "And you would probably be meeting two new members if my sister didn't interrupt us."

Sona asked "Who?"

Andrew looked at her before running off and came back with two girls; both gave off an aura of holy energy that made the devils shudder.

"Aunt Sona, this is Kassy and Lucy, both are Angels from Heaven and sisters." Andrew introduced the two before they unfurled their wings and their halo's.

Kassy had black wings and her sister had four white wings, Sona thought that Kassy was a Fallen before seeing the girl's halo.

Andrew took on a sad look "Kassy was banished from Heaven because she was born with black wings, Lucy followed after her and I was going to ask if they wanted to join so they could have a family but Sis stopped before I could ask."

Sona stood before she asked the two angels "You do realize that you will be in a peerage? While it won't turn you into a devil, it will make you my nephew's servant."

Kassy answered "Andrew told us but he also told us that we would be treated like family and not a servant, he said that he doesn't want to be a slave driver, I think…"

Looking at her nephew, Sona then asked him "If you added them, what pieces would they be?"

Andrew looked confused "I let them decide"

Sona nodded before allowing Andrew to continue, as the two angels had one pawn piece each float over to them. As Sona watched, she knew that this was something that would change the Devil's forever.

* * *

Riser Phenex studied the memories his Familiar had gotten while on patrol of the human world. Of course, this new boy was the king a none Devil peerage interested him to no end. The young lad was indeed powerful but not powerful enough to attract so much attention. Riser mussed to himself to himself that maybe, just that this lad may have something else helping him.

Getting up from his chair, Riser paced restlessly in front of his desk. This lad may hold the key to winning his Fiancés over. Though, he already had a full Peerage and if his sister had a been a High Class Devil, he would of asked her to add the boy to her Peerage. So, he tried to think of a plan that could allow him to gain either the boy's trust or make the lad hate him to force Rias onto him as revenge.

Only perfect planning and timing could help Riser Phenex now…


End file.
